The Long Way Home
by K.Tynese
Summary: Join Sasuke on his journey as he takes the long way home. Sasuke/Fem-Naruto. Rated M for one scene of Mature content. One-shot! Please read, review, and enjoy! Newly rewritten!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters in the Naruto universe. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not collecting any royalties from this fanfiction. This is his world I just want to play in it for a little while.**_

 **A/N: So I went through this entire one-shot and edited it to the best of my ability. I fixed as many spelling and grammar errors as possible and will come back and re-read it again in about a week or two to see if I can spot anything else. Anyways I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed and followed or favorited this story. I am looking into writing a companion piece to this either starting after baby Uchiha is born or the entire concept from Naruko's POV. Not sure yet, but in any case enjoy the newly edited version of The Long Way Home.**

At six Sasuke was happy, he was certain of it.

He was traditionally in the Academy learning to typically become a ninja like his talented brother. His illustrious father was willingly paying more focused attention to him and his gentle mother doted on him. There was nothing in his world that was wrong, and he was content and at peace.

He was cheerful at six he was certain of it.

At seven Sasuke's unified world instantly changed.

He was no longer the second apparent heir of the prominent Uchiha clan. No, he was uniquely the last loyal Uchiha in Konoha. The only surviving member of an annihilated noble clan. A noble clan that was killed by one of its own. Sasuke's peaceful world crumbled and became something isolated and tragic and heartbreaking.

His big brother, the extraordinary person he looked up to, loved unconditionally, and cherished dearly all his innocent life, slaughtered everyone he's affectionately known and loved. His entire family gone instantly in one unforgettable night.

 _"Foolish brother. If you want to eliminate me then blame me, loathe me. Only when you possess these particular eyes, will you be able to end me"_

Those callous cruel words that Itachi spoke harshly spun around in vicious circles in Sasuke's mind.

 _"I did it to prove my own strength."_

He had taunted without fail. And placed him in a genjutsu that accurately showed him the savage murder of his beloved parents over and again.

At seven Sasuke learned precisely how to bitterly hate and declares himself an avenger.

At ten Sasuke developed a fierce rival.

He didn't require nor desire one, but he got one.

Naruko Uzumaki, the class dead last and want to be next Hokage. She merely annoyed Sasuke, but not in the specific way the other girls in his academic class typically did. No, what annoyed Sasuke precisely was that everyone shunned her but she still smiled. She possessed no friends, no family, no one who cared if she barely existed but was always cheerful.

Sasuke couldn't comprehend how she could be happy being alone when he keenly felt like his entire world was falling apart. He felt the pain and sorrow war with the anger and contempt every day, yet she pranced around with her beaming smiles and heartwarming laugh like the world was perfect and no one had any worries. As a result, he quarreled with her every chance he got. He didn't care how hard she tried he was going to defeat her every time until her smiles stopped and her bright eyes dimmed.

At ten Sasuke gained his first friend he merely didn't recognize it.

At twelve Sasuke received his first kiss.

It had been precisely the day he was eagerly waiting for. He was finally graduating from the Academy. Was a step closer to his goal and nothing was going to severely hinder him now.

His annoying female classmates were at it again, fighting with the blonde idiot to sit next to him. The following thing he knows said blonde was staring incredulously in his puzzled face with her disheveled head cocked inquisitively to the side.

 _"Naruko! Get out of Sasuke-kun's gorgeous face you bumbling idiot."_ the pink haired one yelled furiously.

 _"What's so great about you?"_ she whispered earnestly and tilted her golden puzzled head to the other side.

Sasuke could instantly feel his face heat up at the thorough inspection. He glared defiantly at the girl asking her to move out of his personal space, but she just glared back like always. He wanted badly to punch her. She under no circumstances ever did what he merely wanted her to.

 _"You're not so magnificent,"_ she unanimously concluded like that was undoubtedly that and she typically hosted the final say. Sasuke, not one to speak frequently merely said:

 _"Hn"_ and left it at that ready to go back to excluding the obstinate girl.

At that moment, the idiot in front of her bumped into her hunched back causing her to fall forward and slightly chapped lips landing on his. They both stared wide-eyed at each other for a long moment before pulling away from each other with disgusted looks on their wry faces. Naruko scrambled back to her established seat as all the shrewd girls who had a crush on him earnestly tried to gang up on her. He had to hide a smirk as he observed her fight them all back. He had to admit if only to himself, he admired her will at least when it wasn't against him.

At twelve Sasuke learned precisely what it was like to be on a decent team and cautiously felt as if he almost had a family again.

At thirteen, Sasuke sufficiently learned about noble self-sacrifice.

His recent team was ok and as long as they did precisely as they were told in the end everything would be fine. Sakura was still insane and delusional but she was easy enough to conveniently ignore. Kakashi was typically a good sensei but remained steadfastly a pervert who eagerly read smut all the damn time. Naruko was typically a sentimental idiot, but she worked diligently and it noticeably forced him to work hard too.

Their first crucial mission promptly showed they naturally produced impeccable teamwork between the unlikely two, but the aggressive enemy was determined. So, when they were trapped in the ice dome and the masked ninja was about to strike fiercely at Naruko, Sasuke could solely think:

 _'No_ _, not her too'  
_

And his battered body moved soundlessly willingly taking, what they genuinely thought, was undoubtedly the killing blow. He had voluntarily risked his precious life for her. Had willingly given up his longtime dream. He accurately remembers instructing her not to willingly die and properly make her lifelong dreams come true. He carefully treasured her and barely knew when it happened precisely.

He promptly needed to terminate it. Faithfully needed to maintain his necessary distance, but when he sees her all he could think of was home.

At thirteen Sasuke willingly allowed a fierce curse to eagerly devour him and practically killed his most trusted friend.

At thirteen, Sasuke belatedly recognized Naruko's incredible strength.

He didn't like it at all. She seemed to be getting stronger while he was staying the same.

She didn't freeze up when Orochimaru attacked, no she struck right back. She soundly beat Neji who was a youthful prodigy like himself. When it was his specific job to stop Gaara, he couldn't do it and Naruko had voluntarily stepped in and confronted him. They connected and she made a new friend out of it. She released him from a coma by bringing back one of the legendary Sannin. Then, when they finally fought to sufficiently prove who the stronger was, her Rasengan made a more sizable hole than his Chidori.

He had enough. He felt his mind snapping. Felt the curse mark bleed into his chakra and start to corrupt it and he let it. He didn't need his village, sensei, or team. And he definitely didn't need her. He was leaving, and Sakura's countless tears or Naruko's fervent pleas weren't stopping him. He put a Chidori through Naruko's chest as they fought so he could obtain what he needed to kill his brother, but when the time came to eliminate her he couldn't.

She lay their unconscious her blonde hair splayed out underneath her. She looked like a radiant angel and she was his most beloved friend and he wouldn't claim her life. He didn't need to be like Itachi, he could get more capable in his own way. His headband had fallen to the ground and tears fell gently from his remorseful eyes. Looking down at this girl he thought again that she looked like home.

At thirteen Sasuke willingly abandoned his historic village and voluntarily became a missing-nin who was associated with an S-rank criminal. He knowingly left everything and everyone behind for irresistible power and divine vengeance.

At fourteen, Sasuke sufficiently learned that power came at a necessary price.

His initial year in Sound had been the worst. The lustful looks from not only Orochimaru but from men and woman alike put him on edge. He knew Orochimaru's looks were from a power aspect and not a desirable one but it still chafed him in an undesirable way. His minions were most unpleasant, invading his personal space. Looking at him with want and a possessive nature that Sasuke did not like.

Sasuke became strong, but he also became indifferent and hollow. He fought until they knew not to come near him, his strength grew until they revered him and his view on the world changed. And yet he nevertheless thought of one person, that one girl with her vivid sky-blue eyes and brighter smile. Her sun-kissed hair that flowed down her back. Her hideous orange jumpsuit that captured his attention and didn't let go.

At fourteen Sasuke recognized that he missed his best friend even though he would never voice the words out loud.

At fifteen, Sasuke felt he was finally making progress.

It had been two productive years since he willingly abandoned the familiar place called home and the personal regret was fading with each passing day. As the hectic days naturally passed he realized that he was starting to overlook what the bustling place even looked like. He was forgetting the distinctive sounds of his previous team mate's unique voices. Kakashi's steady baritone that hides mountains of terrible pain. Sakura's screeching yet sometimes soothing tone. Naruko's boisterous yet annoyingly loud voice.

But he could never forget her familiar face even as the countless others merely began fading into the obscure background. He fondly held her dazzling light in his deepening darkness, even if it was privately. He rigorously trained his agile body and mind day in and out but during sleepless nights was typically when his mind drifted aimlessly to his unspoken thoughts. The what-ifs would play on repeat earnestly until his sore body would ultimately succumb to apparent exhaustion.

At fifteen Sasuke desperately wanted to return home, if even for a precious minute, so that he could remember better but reasonably knew it was impossible.

At sixteen Sasuke felt possessive of something for the first time in his entire life.

He always recognized what his personal goals were and was grimly determined to reach them no matter the ultimate cost. But when he identified the pale-skinned dark-haired boy and is informed that he's on Team Seven, the new feeling rushed through his entire body. He had been replaced by a second-rate look alike. Was no longer needed, and his team had moved on. Kakashi hadn't even bothered retrieving him with the other members. A new man stood in his place barking out direct orders that Naruko, Sakura, and the strange guy followed without hesitation. The new guy stood next to his best friend like it was his accustomed place. He safeguarded her from him like it was his personal duty.

And she merely stood there staring earnestly at him with those deep sky-blue eyes and her gorgeous golden hair flowing gently around her. When had she grown up into this radiant creature that he wanted to hide away so that no one else could look upon her? He had missed everything and here she was demanding he come home, but how could he when he didn't know his home anymore. At that moment she asked accusingly, why he had allowed her to live.

 _"It was on a whim."_ He lied straight through his gritted teeth.

He didn't know this Naruko who seamlessly moved her shapely body with an incredible swiftness and a fluid grace that hadn't been there before. Didn't recognize this gorgeous woman who used to represent a gawky girl with a loose-fitting orange jumpsuit, who now stood tall and proud in a provocative outfit that showed too much and yet so little at the same time. Black with orange accents that hugged her current figure and showcased long tan legs. He dived into her mind and uncovered her well-kept secret. She had the demon fox sealed away inside of her.

 _"This is where all your significant power comes from,"_ he stated and then destroyed the beastly thing with a hearty squeeze of his calloused hand.

The fearsome beast forewarned him not to eliminate her or he would regret it, but he's not sure he can take the ominous warning to heart. He had a goal to complete and couldn't allow anyone or anything to stand in his way.

At sixteen Sasuke killed his teacher of the last three years and assembled his own team. He was one step closer to killing Itachi and then maybe he could finally rest.

At sixteen Sasuke finally defeated his brother.

The violent fight had been lengthy and draining but did not conclude the specific way he thought it would. Itachi was fierce and came at him with genjutsu after genjutsu. When enough was enough they clashed until Sasuke inevitably had to resort to his curse mark, which Itachi immediately sucked right from his battered body. Sasuke savagely struck him down hard and fast with a bolt of lightning from the sky and yet, he still got up. Sasuke couldn't believe it; his brother should be dead, admittedly he didn't think he had anything else left to give. But then Itachi stops and gently poked bloody fingers to his forehead.

 _"Sorry Sasuke there won't be the next time."_ and then collapsed to the filthy floor.

His brawny chest wasn't moving, eyes void of sight. Sasuke was hopelessly confused and then promptly passed out. He came to in an unfamiliar room when an unknown man with an orange spiral mask informed him of Itachi's death and explained why his clan was killed. Sasuke could feel his distraught mind snapping. He brutally killed his suffering brother because of filthy lies, he executed the one sincere person who genuinely loved him above anything and everyone else, and he felt regret. He felt like his entire world just shattered and he couldn't shift his wounded body. His mind was racing and his hardened heart hurt so much that he felt like it would burst from his body, so he forced it all back.

He couldn't deal with these overwhelming feelings. It was like when he was seven and his entire clan was tragically killed, he couldn't deal with the debilitating pain. He thrust it to the back of his mind and furnished its place with vindictive rage. He would get glorious revenge for the life his devoted brother had been forced live with regret. He desperately needed this to be able to continue bitterly living. Knew if he took even an unconscious moment to allow himself to realize the reality of the situation, then he wouldn't be able to move. He would waste away right where he sat, so he deluded himself to what he thought was the proper thing to do. What Itachi would reasonably ask him to do. He had intentionally let the raw anger build up until he was capable of standing and moving forward. He embraced a new goal that he would accomplish even if it took him his entire life. He was ruthlessly destroying Konoha and everyone in it, and if that meant Naruko had to die too then so be it.

At sixteen Sasuke slyly slipped into his clan's eternal curse of consuming hatred like a bloodstained glove and progressively lost his mind in the process.

At sixteen Sasuke eagerly joined the Akatsuki and felt no burning shame.

He had to hunt the eight-tailed beast jinchuuriki and haul it back to Madara so that they could move onto Naruko. Sasuke couldn't consider anything but his end goal, he couldn't afford to look anywhere but ahead of himself. He needed to do this, and he wouldn't fail. He and his team fought the beast to exhaustion but finally were able to attain what they came for. He returned impatiently to Madara and sternly told him he was leaving. He had other necessary things he needed to do. Madara informed him where he could reliably find Danzo, the cruel man who ordered the slaughter of his clan by his brother's hand. Sasuke was extremely eager to provoke and execute him.

He infiltrated the Kage summit and forcibly took on anyone who approached him, but Danzo wasn't there so he was merely wasting his precious time. Madara spoke fondly of imminent war but Sasuke was not interested in that, his sole interest was Danzo and Konoha. He found him on a bridge, and the battle began. The horrid man had desecrated the battered remains of his deceased people and stole their brilliant eyes and had them implanted by Orochimaru. Sasuke was disgusted and enraged. The ambitious man used Izanagi to escape death, but Sasuke was smarter, he cast a genjutsu so Danzo thought he possessed more remaining eyes than actuality. He then impaled Danzo straight through Karin who he was forcibly holding hostage. Sasuke didn't care about others and for the man to think he was going to retreat because he resolutely held that insignificant girl in his bleeding arms was delusional.

And then Kakashi appeared and was prepared to tragically kill Sasuke. In a minor part of Sasuke's mind, he felt hurt and betrayed, but the comparative rest of his conscious thoughts were so shrouded in enveloping darkness and apparent madness that the thought scarcely entered his mind for a dull moment. Then Sakura came and tried to terminate him with her poisoned kunai but he turned the tables, and when he was about to forcibly end her miserable life Naruko came and carefully saved her. Naruko promptly stopped Kakashi from vainly trying to come furiously at him, but Sasuke had had enough.

 _"Why do you insist on following me? Why can't you leave me alone?"_ Sasuke shouted sick of this game she was playing. She remained an active part of the miserable village that cruelly destroyed his innocent childhood, was blatantly a part of the very thing he sorely needed to destroy.

 _"Because you're my friend,"_ she stated, and Sasuke could feel himself snap.

He descended on her with a Chidori, and she countered with a Rasengan. The jutsu's inevitably met in the middle and for a precious moment Sasuke could think clearly, the apparent madness lifted and he could see her standing there with a faint mournful smile on her illuminated face, and then it inexplicably ended. They were forcibly thrown from each other, Naruko being caught by Kakashi and Sasuke by Madara.

 _"Sasuke,"_ she had whispered gaining his attention. _"I can bear all of your hatred and carry the burden myself. Leave Konoha out of this. You can take it all out on me. But just understand this, the next time we fight we will both die,"_ she had told him like it was a matter of fact.

 _"What about becoming Hokage?"_ he asked bitterly with a contemptuous sneer.

 _"How can I become Hokage if I can't even save one friend?"_ she told him and anger burned in his gut.

How could she willingly say these astonishing things to him after everything he has done maliciously? He bitterly resented her for the impossible fact that she could forgive so easily while he clung obstinately to burning hatred.

 _"When I see you again, I will eliminate you and then I will destroy Konoha."_ Sasuke snarled viciously as he stared defiantly at her through blurred eyes. He was going blind, and he desperately needed implanting Itachi's eyes so that he could see properly.

 _"You can try,"_ she said solemnly and then they were gone instantly, Madara had efficiently transported them back to his hideout.

 _"I need Itachi's eyes,"_ he demanded impatiently while mentally going over what he needed to do.

Madara could undergo his senseless war the solitary thing Sasuke needed to conscientiously do was ruthlessly destroy Konoha. If he naturally needed to go through Naruko to do it by force, then so be it.

At sixteen Sasuke's disordered mind slipped deeper and deeper into madness and he didn't care.

At seventeen Sasuke was reunited with his deceased brother.

When he felt the chakra signature, he was sure that he was imagining it, but when it remained steady and sure, he chased after it with a desperation he hadn't felt in years. He encountered him fighting Kabuto, who foolishly tried to subtly manipulate him to fight Itachi. He fought splendidly alongside his beloved brother like he always wanted to as a little boy and genuinely felt the gentle warmth that he hadn't felt in countless years naturally take place in his blackened heart. Itachi efficiently captured Kabuto in Izanami and explained to Sasuke it wouldn't lift until he took a more thorough look at his mistakes and admitted to them.

Sasuke indignantly tells Itachi that he recognizes what the miserable village forced him to do willfully and was going to cruelly destroy it and everyone who lived there. They talked for a little until Kabuto released the reanimation jutsu.

 _"No matter what path you choose just know I will love you always"_

Those were Itachi's last gentle words to him and Sasuke could feel himself slipping a little bit more away than before. Unsure whether or not to continue on with his violent revenge with Itachi's dying words on his mind, Sasuke arbitrarily decides to obtain the unclear answers that he relentlessly seeks.

At seventeen Sasuke felt like love represented nothing but abysmal darkness and despair and didn't want to deal with the emotion ever again.

At seventeen Sasuke met all the previous Hokage.

He demands as to why they didn't change the way things were and why his clan had to meet backlash while others didn't. Hiruzen apologizes to which Sasuke could care less about, a sufficient apology wasn't going to bring his clan or his brother back. Hashirama and Tobirama narrate their compelling story, how the historic village was founded and the tragic downfall between the Senju and the Uchiha clans. Minato gently explains that during his short time as Hokage he was trying diligently to improve the negative way the Uchiha were shamefully treated but had died before considerable progress could be made. Sasuke scrutinized the blonde man and couldn't help but notice he looked very similar to Naruko. Without conscious thought, Sasuke sought the question he always wanted to know.

 _"Why did you_ _seal_ _the nine-tailed fox into Naruko?"_ he asked and Minato's eyes widened he looked at Hiruzen quickly before looking back to Sasuke.

 _"How could I reasonably ask someone else to have their child bear that burden when I had a child of my own?"_ Minato stated and Sasuke contemplated the pleasant man, he wasn't certain if he respected him or not. He never tried doing anything but willingly help his clan and he was undoubtedly Naruko's illustrious father.

 _"On top of that I knew that one day she would be capable of controlling its considerable power,"_ Minato said thoughtfully and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Part of him wanted to yell at the man for forcing his daughter through all that she had been through in the village, especially since he wasn't there to protect her, but then that would make him a fraud. He had been plotting his daughter's likely death for years now.

 _"If I am not mistaken there is a violent war going on and we may be suited to be of some invaluable help,"_ Hiruzen succinctly stated and the concerned others nodded solemnly. The second Hokage grasped onto each of them and instantly transported them to the battlefield.

At seventeen Sasuke passionately declared that he would become Hokage. He informed everyone he would obliterate everything and reconstruct it from the bottom up so nothing like what he went through would ever happen again.

At seventeen Sasuke met a God.

The brutal fight with Madara who had turned out to correctly be Obito, Kakashi's old teammate, had been long. They fought hard, Team Seven, and Naruko had proactively managed to incessantly talk Obito down from his craziness between punches and kicks to the face.

And then the real Madara had miraculously appeared and viciously stabbed Sasuke in the heart and sucked the tailed beast right out of Naruko's unconscious body. They met with the Sage of the Six Paths. He recounted his compelling story and eloquently explained how they were the reincarnations of his gifted sons Indra and Ashura, just like Hashirama and Madara before them. He told them he had been watching them and wanted to help bring peace to the world. He generously bestowed upon them his sage powers and with it the distinguishing mark of the eternal sun and the brilliant moon.

Naruko and Sasuke were alive and ready to contend with the ten-tails Madara and miraculously save the world. And they did splendidly until Kaguya showed up and Sasuke was just about fed up with unknown enemies just showing up after the previous one was soundly defeated.

At seventeen Sasuke reunited with his previous team and saved the world.

At seventeen Sasuke tried killing all the Kage and tailed beast.

He indignantly told the quickly disappearing past dead Hokage, the Sage of Six Paths, and his previous team that this was the solitary way that the world would get better. That

he would willingly become the person that they all came together to fight against. Would be the one to rule from the shadows to make sure peace was maintained. He knew before she even said anything that Naruko was going to try and stand in his way. It was okay because this is what needed to be done, she possessed fragments of all the tailed beast inside of her, so she had to die as well. He performed the Planetary Devastation Jutsu with his newly acquired Rinnegan and trapped all the tailed beast inside.  
 _"I can't allow you to do this Sasuke,"_ she said and he nodded once before he began to accompany her away.

Sakura tried to impede him with words of love and promise but it fell on deaf ears. She didn't know him to love him, and her words were that of a delusional fool still living in the past. He trapped her inside of a genjutsu and took off with Naruko at his heels. They stood on top of the heads of Madara and Hashirama at the Valley of the End like all those years before and began to battle fiercely.

Unlike in their younger years; their new strength was matched only by each other and each blow rocked the world around them. They fought relentlessly until their chakra was ridiculously low and unable to perform anymore jutsu they could only resort to emotional punches and kicks that lacked any finesse.

 _"Why won't you just die?"_ Sasuke shouted as he wrenched himself out of the body shaped crater he was just punched into.

He looked down at Naruko who stood below him panting in just her shorts and mesh shirt. Her golden hair was wet and swayed rhythmically in the gentle wind around her. She was bloody and bruised but she met his baleful gaze firmly. He carefully prepared his Chidori with the chakra that he stole stealthily from her and charged furiously with a harsh shout. She confronted him in the middle, a Rasengan forming out of nowhere and met his attack head-on.

Agonizing pain like no other ripped through his battered body as they were overwhelmingly engulfed in a white sphere before it exploded and both of their unconscious bodies fell to the ground. Merciful darkness greeted him and he hoped that finally, he would suffer his tragic end since the blonde refused to die by his hand. It could have been mere minutes or countless hours that passed when his eyes slowly blinked open and met the darkened sky.

 _"Finally come around,"_ a voice to his left said, and he groaned in annoyance and pain as he turned to meet her smiling face.

He first noticed the blood leaving where her right arm should have been and then his eyes trailed to his own left to see it missing as well. Sasuke stared at her for a long time pondering why she was smiling when they very reasonably may be on the verge of death.

 _"Why?"_ he again asked not understanding why she kept coming after him again and again and again.

 _"I've already told you,"_ she said absolutely and if he weren't in so much pain he would have hit her.

 _"No tell me why?"_ he impatiently demanded his harsh tone becoming desperate. Naruko groaned and twisted her battered head so that she could look up to the boundless sky. He thought she wasn't going to answer him and was about to demand she answer him when she began to speak.

 _"It's hard to put into words,"_ she began tentatively and then took a shuddering breath before continuing, _"it's like when you hurt I experience that pain too and all I want to do is take it away from you so that you can enjoy your life and be happy. That's all I've ever wanted Sasuke,"_ she revealed and met his observant eyes again.

Her endless pools of blue, that put the luminous sky and the mighty ocean to shame, stared steadfastly at him with unshakable conviction and more emotion than he rightfully deserved to be directed at him. He understood what she meant even if he didn't want to willingly admit it. All those countless years he's acutely felt her pain and just wanted to take it from her. However, he was so hell-bent on his quest to kill Itachi and then take down Konoha, that he forced it the back of his mind. Now lying here, bleeding to death, he could admit to himself finally that he didn't despise her. In fact, he was pretty sure he loved her more than anyone and anything.

She was admittedly all that he had left and he was no good for her. Tears fell from his eyes, and he turned away, ashamed to let her see him so weak. She said nothing, just let him cry as he came to the realization that he loved her and yet was in no way good enough for her. He would under no circumstances be, he had blood on his ruthless hands that could never be washed free. He was dark and damaged, and she was bright and pure. He had no place in her life no matter how much he wished it were contradictory. He looked over to discover her eyes closed again and began to panic until he noticed her chest moving up and down. He observed her until he too slid into unconsciousness.

Waking again it was light out and the dazzling sun was shining down on them. Sasuke carefully turned and noticed Naruko was still out cold. He continued watching until her bright blue eyes opened slowly and a groan left her mouth.

 _"Is this heaven?"_ she asked cautiously in a daze and Sasuke scoffed.

 _"Don't be stupid!"_ he said sourly and Naruko chuckled delightedly as she gently turned to face him again.

 _"We're dying,"_ she forewarned him as if he didn't at present recognize that.

 _"No, I'm dying."_ He explained, _"You'll live and then you'll implant my Rinnegan into Kakashi so you can break the Infinite Tsukuyomi."_ She glared at him as she began to wiggle a little only to hiss in pain.

 _"What? You idiot! And you call me stupid. You're not dying. You're lucky I can't move or I would beat your ass,"_ she practically shouted and Sasuke laughed heartily. Not a noiseless chuckle or crazy demented laugh, a full-blown right from the gut laugh and Naruko at him in breathless wonder.

 _"What?"_ he asked, and she shook her head and looked away.

 _"Nothing,"_ she said. _"It's just you barely laugh."_

 _"Your funny is all,"_ he said, and she quirked a brow up as she looked at him.

 _"How so?"_ she asked, and he could tell she was wondering if she should be offended or not.

 _"You want to fight still after all this?"_ he questioned and she immediately nodded.

 _"Well yeah, it seems I still have to knock some sense into you,"_ she declared fervently and Sasuke laughed once more. Once he calmed down, he smiled at her and her cheeks turned pink.

 _"I admit it. I lost,"_ he declared and Naruko frowned in confusion.

 _"What are you talking about? This wasn't about winning or losing, this was about me beating some sense into my friend so he could finally get his head out of his own ass,"_ she said with a huff, and Sasuke gently shook his head.

 _"Naruko,"_ he said gently and waited politely until her brilliant eyes were properly on him before he continued steadfastly. _"I've finally acknowledged you,"_ he proclaimed and watched attentively as her glittering eyes widened and a rosy blush gently covered her cheeks.

 _"Yeah well,"_ she muttered and turned away and looked up to the unclouded sky again. He continued staring at her not knowing if this would be the last time that he saw her. This was the first time they were around each other in years that he wasn't trying to kill her and that she wasn't chasing him.

 _"You've always been my goal Sasuke, and I'm glad I could finally reach it,"_ she whispered, and Sasuke noted his own eyes widen. He opened his mouth to convey something when a shriek of horror filled the air. They both looked over to, fortunately, see Kakashi and Sakura racing towards them.

 _"Looks like we'll be living, after all,"_ Naruko said as she flashed a smile his way.

Warmth filled his chest at her smile, and he nodded with a smile in return. Sakura came over and promptly began to heal them as tears streamed down her haggard cheeks. Kakashi stood behind her with an aloof posture but his burning eyes sufficiently showed worry.

" _I'm sorry,"_ he said to both his old teammate and sensei. They both stared at him before smiles came on their familiar faces and they merely nodded their acknowledgment.

At seventeen Sasuke realized that genuine forgiveness is openly given even when it isn't deserved.

At eighteen Sasuke left home again.

He didn't leave to seek out power or to eliminate anyone, no he left to achieve redemption. He needed to see the world through eyes that weren't clouded by hatred and malice. Take things in while his mind wasn't being corrupted by madness and rage. So, after spending six months in a Konoha jail cell, he was pardoned of all his punishable crimes. He knew the only reason that happened was that Kakashi was currently Hokage and Naruko, the international war hero that she was, went to bat for him. He undoubtedly owed them and one day he would amply repay them but he sorely needed to leave. The village still left a bad taste in his mouth, and he needed to get to a point where he could learn to forgive but not forget instead of wanting to kill everyone for his pain. He met Kakashi and Sakura at the familiar gate and told them he needed to leave, that it was best for him and the village. Kakashi informed him he still needed to check in, and Sakura tried to tag along.

 _"My sins have nothing to do with you,"_ he informed her but her face fell and her shoulders dropped. He didn't intend it in a hurtful way it was just the truth. Therefore, he stepped closer and nudged her on the forehead with his fingers like his brother long ago did to him.

 _"Maybe next time Sakura,"_ he said soothingly and her whole face lit up. It is possible those weren't the appropriate words to promise the girl that still clung to her childish first love but he intended it in a platonic sort of way. Even if he genuinely felt for her what she passionately felt for him he would have never pursued it, she was too worthy for him too.

 _"Find someone to make you happy,"_ he whispered and watched as her face fell once more but a faint smile pulled at her lips. He turned away upset and confused as to why Naruko wasn't there to properly see him off. A few steps more preceding and he knew.

She reasonably wanted to meet where it was just the two of them. He sped up and little and noticed her casually leaning against a lush tree with her blonde head tilted back and staring up through the glossy leaves to look pensively at the pearly sky. She was dressed in standard black Jounin pants and a tight orange short sleeve shirt. Her graceful hands were carefully tucked into her shallow pockets and Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty as he gazed mournfully at her bandaged right arm. It was artificial and not the same color as her dewy skin so she faithfully kept it gently wrapped with bandages at all possible times. While he was locked away, she would come to visit and show him her arm in hopes that he would get his own but he always declined. He needed a poignant reminder of what he became and what he had almost lost.

 _"I didn't think you would come,"_ he said as he approached her, sky-blue eyes snapped to his as he stopped a few inches from her.

 _"Of course, I would come,"_ she said like there was no reason he should have thought otherwise.

" _I have something for you,"_ she said triumphantly as she carefully pulled her unbandaged hand out her pocket. She solemnly handed him his forehead protector with the sacred symbol for the village in the middle and long scratch across it. She had inadvertently caused that conspicuous mark with her Rasengan all those terrible years ago and he was genuinely shocked that she had saved it.

 _"You kept this?"_ he questioned as he slowly reached out to seize the plate from her hands. She shrugged and let go instantly once it was rightfully in his hand.

 _"Well, I knew that one day you would need it back"_ and her words nearly knocked the air out of his lungs. She had kept this even though he defected from the village and tried to kill her. Kept it even after all the harsh words he spat at her in his uncontrollable rage. She was too good and too kind and he didn't deserve her. He nodded appreciatively, helpless to utter anything at the moment.

 _"I don't want you to go, but I know why you have to,"_ she whispered gently as she looked down at her dainty feet.

 _"I'm going to miss you, and I'll be here waiting when you're ready to come home,"_ she promised him and then looked into his eyes. Sasuke swallowed with difficulty around the lump in his throat as he looked down and secured his newest treasure at his hip.

 _"I'll keep this until we finally settle things,"_ and he knew she understood what he meant. It wasn't an invitation to fight fiercely. No, it was his explicit promise that he would come home and when he finally did it would be for good.

 _"Okay then,"_ she offered and kicked the dirt under her foot.

Sasuke stared at her properly taking her in so that he wouldn't overlook a single detail. She had taken a hesitant step forward before she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. Sasuke stood frozen for a breathless moment before he gently wrapped his muscled arm around her slim waist and instantly pulled her closer to him. He breathed in her scent of lavender and stowed it to his memory. He memorized the way her body fit his so that he would never forget. He lowered his face to her graceful neck and carefully planted a small kiss there, a sacred promise before he pulled back and walked away. He couldn't look back because if he did he would never leave her side and he couldn't do that. Not right now, not when he sorely needed to get better. Not only for himself, but for Naruko too so that when he returned home it would be permanent.

At eighteen Sasuke undoubtedly knew for him that home was not a proper place but a specific person, and that person was Naruko Uzumaki.

At nineteen Sasuke was starting to finally feel normal.

He had been gone for a pivotal year and had traveled incessantly to many of the larger and smaller villages to carefully observe how things were following the terrible war. He helped unknown people with whatever they needed as long as it was within his possible means. He assimilated what he could from others and scrupulously observed everything. He was genuinely surprised at what his extensive journey was showing him.

While everything wasn't perfect, he admittedly had to forcibly prevent armed bandits and rogue ninja from forcing their will onto some peaceful villages, for the most part, people were content. Not happy because many people from many various nations lost someone and the pain was still raw even after a year. But Sasuke knew personally that the acute pain of irrevocably losing could last a lifetime. The longer he was elsewhere the more he could see where he was mistaken in saying the world naturally needed a common enemy to unite against. The notable villages seemed to still be on good terms and were even extending a helping hand to some of the smaller ones.

He dearly missed Naruko though with a fierceness he didn't think he possessed. He wanted to go to her and be done with his journey, but he knew he still needed time and she deserved for him to be fixed, not the broken shell of a man that he was.

At nineteen Sasuke discovered patience. He was never good at waiting for what he wanted but now he understood that to become a better man he needed to have patience.

At twenty Sasuke nearly broke.

He had been traveling for two odd years now and had made certain to report back to Kakashi with his hawk summons and would even send a letter to Naruko every once in a while, even though she wrote enthusiastically to him all the time. He treasured each and every letter that he received and kept them in his pack that he had strapped over his shoulder. He still traveled through the elemental nations, but he made it a key point to speak candidly to each of the Kage that he had attacked and to humbly apologize on his own behalf.

The Raikage pounced on him on sight, and he invested the better part of an hour dodging the eccentric man's attacks until Killer Bee came in to forcibly stop him. Sasuke sincerely apologized to both men and while Bee eagerly accepted the apology right away A was not going to instantly give in that easily so he provided an ideal condition. Sasuke had to generously help around the village for three months and then all would be forgiven. Sasuke instantly agreed. Three months later he was an almost-friend with Bee and gained A's respect. Well at least to the precise point where he could travel through his village without a direct attack on site demand.

Next, he visited the Tsuchikage, Onoki, who waved the whole thing off and candidly told him he was retiring soon anyway and was water under the bridge now. Sasuke was surprised but didn't look gift horse in the mouth. He promptly decided to help out around the village and stayed comfortably for three months as well.

Next, he proceeded to Kiri and properly met with the Mizukage, Mei Terumi. Sasuke remembered with great regret confronting her and knew if it hadn't been for his Susanoo starting to naturally form he might've been dead a long time ago thanks to her. When he approached the woman, he thought she was gorgeous but she didn't captivate his attention for long. He apologized and politely asked if there was anything he could do to make up for his negative actions. She requested he marry her, stunned, to say the least, Sasuke declined and respectfully informed her that he already was trying to properly clean up his disgraceful act for someone else. With a knowing look in her eyes, she accepted his apology and advised him to stick around and help out if he liked. He stayed there for three months as well.

The last place he wisely decided to go was Suna and see the Kazekage, Gaara. Sasuke barely knew how to properly approach this Kage because there was more than just a notable battle between them. Sasuke had aggressively fought Gaara as kids and lost but that was when Gaara was twelve and a jinchuuriki. At present he was Kazekage and endured a war, and he was also longtime friends with Naruko. Sasuke cautiously entered Suna and was immediately met by both of Gaara's siblings, Temari and Kunkuro.

 _"What are you doing here Uchiha?"_ Temari asked incredulously with a suspicious look in her prying eyes. Sasuke sighed resignedly but grudgingly allowed them to escort him through the village.

 _"I've come to apologize to your brother,"_ he politely said trying to inflect positive emotion into his mellow voice.

 _"Is that so?"_ Kunkuro asked sarcastically as he steered him to the distinctive Kage tower.

 _"That's what I just said,"_ Sasuke snapped getting annoyed but restrained his fierce temper. It was one of the things he had been working on and so far, he was doing okay.

 _"Alright then right this way,"_ Temari responded and accompanied him through a prominent building traditionally made of glittering sand. They walked upstairs and turned through so many hallways he felt disoriented. At long last, they reached the ornate door to the Kazekage, and Sasuke knew damned well they had shepherded him around the long way on purpose but mentioned nothing. Temari knocked on the door and when Gaara's deep voice sounded from the other side she promptly opened it and escorted Sasuke in. Gaara stayed seated as he suspiciously eyed Sasuke before flicking his calloused hand to dismiss his brother and sister.

 _"Why have you come here Uchiha?"_ Gaara asked.

 _"I apologize for my actions during the Kage summit as well as during the war,"_ Sasuke said as he stuffed his hand into his capacious pocket. The aggressive way Gaara was looking at him made him itch to grab his gleaming blade but he forcibly restrained himself.

 _"Indeed, I have received letters from the other Kage informing me of your presence in their villages,"_ he mentioned and merely left it at that. Sasuke stood there for an uncomfortable moment and then nodded once before turning on his heel.

 _"I will be going now Kazekage,"_ Sasuke said only to be stopped as an impenetrable wall of sand shot before him. Sasuke twisted his head to stare at the red-headed man as he moved leisurely around his polished desk to sit comfortably on the edge.

 _"I'm warning you only one-time Uchiha and one time only."_ Gaara began, Sasuke was prepared to hear something about him threatening his village but it was anything but.

 _"You're not going to hurt Naruko again, or I will make sure your body is never found. You're fortunate she gives a damn about you or you would be dead where you stand this very moment. Thoroughly think about this, the minute you fuck up is the minute I step in and snatch what you clearly don't deserve."_

Anger pulsed under Sasuke's sensitive skin at Gaara's harsh words but he just narrowed his ablaze eyes and nodded once and as soon as the pristine sand dropped he walked out of the ample room. Gaara wanted Naruko, and he wasn't allowing that useless man to have her. He was more resolved than ever to get his shit together so that he could go back home to her a worthier non-broken man, but that's not what happened.

Two months after instantly leaving Suna Sasuke glimpsed a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His visible skin was pale and his kind eyes were jet-black and for one sweet minute Sasuke thought his beloved brother was back, but it was to no avail someone else and Sasuke's anguished heart shattered. He didn't know what to do, but he felt his body moving on autopilot as he raced over sand and jumped from tree to tree. He didn't pause when he reached the familiar gates to a place he hasn't been to in years. He followed her chakra signature to a modest house that was hidden between some trees. He didn't take in the peaceful surroundings as he pounded on her polished door. He waited impatiently for a few minor seconds and then it was ripped open to Naruko standing there in a large gray t-shirt and nothing else. She blinked up at him sleepily and started to smile until she observed his face. Sasuke wasn't sure what he looked like but he knew it couldn't be pleasant. She stepped nimbly to the side to allow him in. He flung his cloak off and as soon as the door was closed he gathered her close and burst into tears.

He never cried like this in his miserable life. These were heartbreaking rib shaking violent sobs coming overwhelmingly from his hoarse throat and tears leaked down his bristly cheeks. His writhing body shook as his sore legs gave out but Naruko was right there and supported him to the floor as she leaned impulsively against the door. He cried for all the miserable years that he naively thought he couldn't and for the profound loss of his clan and his childhood. He cried for the loss of his big brother and he cried for all the horrid pain he caused to those he cared about. He cried until his sorrowful eyes hurt and no more tears would come. He cried until his chest hurt and until the mild pain went away. He cried until the visible darkness turned to light and the dazzling sun shone brilliantly through the expansive window. During the uninterrupted time, Naruko comfortably held him and didn't let go. He fell asleep against her and as his distraught mind sunk comfortably into unconsciousness he heard her whisper:

 _"I love you Sasuke flaws and all."_

At twenty Sasuke learned that hope still existed in his wounded heart.

At twenty-one, Sasuke felt himself getting better.

After his emotional break-down, he willingly stayed with Naruko for two pleasant days doing nothing but holding her and she, in turn, tenderly holding him. They barely spoke and only let go of each other for basic needs. She never voiced those choice words to him again, maybe it was because she knew he wasn't ready to hear them yet while he was aware and conscious, but he knows damned well he overheard her convey those words and he embedded them into his very soul to fondly cling onto if he began to feel lost. On the third day, he left peacefully with her parting words:

 _"I'll be here waiting for you when you're ready to come home."_

He didn't deserve her, but he was still a selfish bastard at his very core and knew now that he wasn't going to let her go. But he nevertheless left, not yet ready to set down those roots with her in the place she called home. The cruel place that took so much from both of them but she still loved and solemnly vowed to protect. She was undoubtedly his home so where ever she was that's where he would be but he was still coming to terms with Konoha being that place.

So, he traveled some more, sticking to the remotest places he could find to learn and open his eyes to the world around him. And when negative things started to weigh on his mind he would picture Naruko with her beatific smile and gorgeous eyes and those memorable words she whispered tenderly to him and his world would miraculously return to some semblance of normal and he continued steadfastly on his way. He continued assisting those in need and right the wrongs he would come across. He began to gather valuable information on small factions and forward them back to Kakashi and then dismantle the potential threat when told. Sasuke was currently a Konoha shinobi, and the thought didn't leave an unpleasant taste in his mouth. He felt good adequately protecting the place that his brother loved so much, that Naruko called home.

At twenty-one, Sasuke became his own man and felt like he finally discovered his rightful place in this world.

At twenty-two, Sasuke felt possessive of something for the second time in his life.

Whereas the first time had more to do with friendship and a place where he belonged this time was primitive and savage. He had been back in Konoha for about four months and been living contentedly with Naruko. Nothing had changed in the way that they were around each other except for some minor things. Lingering touches or gentle looks that lasted longer than normal. Hugs instead of shoves and punches and talking instead of fierce battles to a possible death. And then Sasuke witnessed her with his replacement, Sai.

It was nothing out of the ordinary until he slipped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his touch as she laughed at something he said. His smile was tender and real when all the others he's seen were fake and cold. Sasuke felt like a savage monster was trying to crawl out from under his skin. He wanted to go over there and wrench her out of his arms. He desperately wanted to slice said arm off of the man's body. That's when he started noticing the looks she was getting from the other males in the village. The salacious, appreciative glances. The overly long hugs she received from many of her male friends. The way men stopped instantly and stared as she walked past and then stared some more after she was long gone. Sasuke thought he was going to end up in prison again. He was sure he was going to commit murder against one of those men who thought they had the right to look at her.

One night she came home late after being out with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sai. Just his name being connected anywhere near hers spurred him to madness, so he hauled her to him as she spoke excitedly about her night and crashed his lips to her. He wanted to possess every possible inch of her, lay his brand on her gorgeous body so everyone undoubtedly knew she was his and would back off. He wanted his unmistakable scent to be properly marked on her flawless skin so that no one could be confused as to who she had been with.

 _"Stop talking,"_ he commanded as he broke from the kiss and started to trail kisses down her throat.

 _"Sasuke,"_ she sighed out his name and his vision blurred, such a pleasing sound coming from her lips. No one else deserved to hear her sound like this, only him. He sucked on her pulse point until a dark red mark marred her tan skin.

 _"Tell the fox to leave this be,"_ he passionately demanded wanting to properly see his visible mark on her exposed skin. She giggled and nodded knowingly as she leaned up and placed her luscious lips to his again.

Her voluptuous body molded to his muscled one like a second skin. They fit perfectly like two unique pieces of a completed puzzle. His one hand caressed all over her body and for the first time since his arm was blasted off, he wished he had gotten the artificial one just so he could possess another hand to caress her everywhere. He carefully pushed her back leading her to her moonlit room. Once there he gently let her fall back onto the luxurious bed as his eager eyes drank her in. He felt his Sharingan activate on instinct, so he could fondly remember every possible second of their time together. Sasuke was a virgin, but he knew precisely what he was doing. Living with Orochimaru for three years it was hard not to pick up a thing or two.

He leaned down and relaxed his chiseled body on top of hers as he passionately kissed her. His eager tongue fought with hers as they battled for dominance, which he won. His tongue traced over hers and behind her teeth mapping out every possible inch that he could. His lone hand trailed down her side and slide up under her black t-shirt and over the satiny skin of her stomach and up to her bra. His hand squeezed her breast causing her to arch her back and let out a deep moan. Sasuke was in heaven, every spot he reverently touched he memorized, every unique place that caused her to moan or shake was cataloged. And when she was naked underneath him he seized the opportunity to gaze at her from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. She blushed hotly causing her glowing cheeks and ample chest to turn pink. Sasuke smirked as he stood comfortably and dropped his pants and boxers, his shirt having come off when hers did.

He gently laid between her graceful legs as his hand trailed down the center of her chest to her navel. He didn't stop as his fingers slide through the small nest of blonde curls until he reached his destination. His nimble fingers swiped between her folds and he had to groan at how wet she was for him already. He lowered his head and latched his mouth onto a dusky pink nipple as his deft fingers moved over her petal soft folds up to her clit and began to gently rub in a circular motion. Naruko's ample hips were bucking and moans of delightful nonsense were coming out of her mouth. Sasuke carefully maneuvered his hand so his thumb was on her clit and he inserted his index finger into her tight sultry wet heat. Naruko froze for a precious second before she gently let out a steadying breath of air as he began carefully stroking in and out of her. He skillfully added a second finger as he examined her face intently taking in every expression that crossed it. His cock was leaking and hard against her thigh, he couldn't wait to slide inside of her bare, nothing between them.

 _"Sasuke,"_ she panted as she looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. "I'm ready," she moaned and rocked her hips impatiently into his hand.

Sasuke gradually pulled his fingers out and then maneuver his hips so his cock was at her slick entrance. She reached down to guide him since he had one hand and was now using it to hold himself up. He hissed at the contact and had to restrain himself from coming at the simple touch. She placed him at her entrance and then rocked her hips forward as he did the same. She hissed as a long groan escaped Sasuke's parted lips as he slowly guided himself inside of her and through her barrier. He mentally patted himself on the back for taking her virginity since it meant that no one else had possessed her like this and if he had it his way no one else would. He stopped once he slid all the way in and panted with the need to move. Naruko squirmed for a moment and then relaxed around him. She offered him a nod when she was ready and Sasuke slowly slid out before sliding back in. She was so tight and wet and snugly fit him in a way he couldn't believe. The exotic sounds she made as he slammed into her made his head spin. The way she clung to his back with her hands was exhilarating. The way her muscular, shapely legs wrapped around him and urged him to move faster took his breath away. They made eye contact the entire time not daring to look away. She moaned and shouted his name, and it was music to his ears. There was nothing between them anymore, no barriers or jutsu to stop this feeling. No animosity or mutual jealousy or savage hatred. Just Sasuke and Naruko. And when she stiffened under him and yelled his name for the whole village to hear he felt smug. A few thrusts later his body released inside of hers and his vision whitened out and the only thing he could hear was his and her breath as they tried getting their bodies calmed down. Sasuke settled down on top of Naruko not yet wanting to pull out of her. She sighed calmly and wrapped her arms around him while one hand, the one without bandages, gently caressed up and down his spine.

 _"You're mine,"_ he mumbled into her perky breast, Naruko just let out a throaty chuckle.

 _"Bout time you figured it out"_

At twenty-two, Sasuke discovered what heaven felt like and he didn't even have to die needlessly to get there all he had to do was return home.

At twenty-three Sasuke felt pride.

Not in himself or for any of his own accomplishments but for Naruko's. She went from being the village outcast, the dead last in the academy, and annoying little girl to a beautiful, strong-minded, and impressive woman who was a war hero and everyone loved and adored her. She was Hokage and she had ultimately achieved her lifelong dream and Sasuke could never have been prouder.

She stood there on that overhanging balcony and spoke passionately to her people about necessary change. She doesn't sugar coat anything, she lets everyone comprehend how she felt growing up and how she had to fight relentlessly to finally get acknowledged for the person she sincerely was. She spoke candidly of the brutal massacre and how things could have been altered and how she wasn't going to allow any other children grow up how she and Sasuke had. And Sasuke stood with a faint smile on his peaceful face as everyone eagerly took in her inspired words like it was the profound wisdom of the benevolent gods. But she wasn't a god she was a radiant angel. An angel who miraculously saved him from the enveloping darkness and the madness inside of himself.

At twenty-three Sasuke was ready to put down roots and settle down. As he looked up at Naruko from the crowd, he invariably knew he was going to marry her and properly make her his for forever.

At twenty-four Sasuke became a husband.

They had married in the spring, and everyone had come out to celebrate their hero tying the knot. Sasuke could have cared less what type of official ceremony they had, he was just ready for Naruko to share his last name and to be properly tied to him in every possible way.

Gaara had stealthily approached him again during the lavish reception with another violent threat but this time Sasuke just laughed and bluntly told him he was too late and Naruko was his and would always remain his. The Kazekage sneered and walked over to Naruko and muttered a few kind words to her before hugging her a little too long in Sasuke's humble opinion and then walked over to his brother and sister.

Sasuke walked to Naruko and gently wrapped his protecting arms around her from behind and carefully pulled her close to him. After that first night together Sasuke went instantly to Tsunade and demanded she attach his other arm immediately. After a punch to the head and a lengthy explanation as to why it might not work after years sitting in medical storage, she agreed to give it a try. And now two years later he possessed two capable hands to tenderly touch his gorgeous wife with.

 _"I love you, Mrs. Uchiha,"_ he whispered earnestly into her ear. Naruko giggled softly and turned her head the side to plant a kiss to his sensual lips.

 _"I love you too Mr. Uchiha,"_ she said fondly and then kissed him again.

At twenty-four Sasuke was genuinely happy with his life for the first time in years.

At twenty-five, Sasuke became a father.

It was the beginning of March, and they were in an isolated part of the hospital. Sasuke stood next to his wife with his Sharingan and Rinnegan activated and his hand placed on the seal that was drawn on Naruko's stomach. They didn't think a repeat of what happened when Naruko was being born was going to happen again, but it never hurt to be careful. Sasuke would personally destroy anyone who tried to harm his wife. Kurama was on board and had no desire to try and escape his seal, but everything was for precaution.

Naruko panted as another contraction hit her and Sakura and Tsunade prepared her to push. Sasuke wished he could take her pain from her and told her so but she only smiled and told him she was ok. Twelve hours later their baby boy lay on his mother's chest with ink-black hair and dark eyes. He was the spitting image of Sasuke, and he couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes.

 _"Welcome to the world Taichi"_ Naruko whispered and then placed a kiss on the whimpering boys head. She looked up at Sasuke with her bright blue eyes that were heavy and tired and held out her arms.

 _"Here, hold your son_ _Sasuke_ _,"_ she said soothingly, Sasuke gingerly grabbed the vulnerable infant and cradled him in his gentle arms. His eyes were still activated memorizing every little facet of his precious child. He leaned down, placed his lips gently to his child's head and felt unadulterated joy settle into his heart.

At twenty-five, Sasuke experienced sheer unconditional love for the fourth time in his life. First to and from his beloved parents, and then Itachi, then Naruko and now his innocent son. It admittedly took him years but as he looked down at his firstborn, with Naruko's soothing breathing in the background, Sasuke invariably knew he was at long last where he was meant to be all along.


End file.
